Another Chance Please!
by NinjaProdigy
Summary: A story about Nejiten. What if the mistake in the past, is still a mistake in the present and in the future. Can this be forgiven, after begging for forgiveness and another chance.! nejixten.. rated T for the drama and words.Disclaimer.


Chapter I

BACK AGAIN

Tenten POV

The sun shone brightly, the wind blew calmly as I hop from tree to tree. My back was already hurt because of this enormous scroll that I've carrying for days. At last I reached this place, my home, my sanctuary. I started walking again after taking a rest for 5 minutes. Later, I saw the path which leads to the main gate. Behind that gate was where my old memories were formed. Memories that I want to forget but at the same time to cherish.

I took a deep breath before walking through the gate. Genma-sensei and another two leaf ninja bowed at me. I bowed a little in return. Konoha seem to be the same after 5 years but when I pass the crowded street of the marketplace, I saw a new park. This is no ordinary park, a park where everyone can practiced kunai and shuriken throwing. And with this , it got my interest (" maybe a minute of relaxing can't hurt" ).

As I watched the parents and their children from afar, suddenly a kunai hit me on my left arm. I flinched and felt the warm blood oozing from my wound. I grasp my arm to prevent the blood from dripping on my clothes.

"Gomenasai(1) onee-san(2)! I didn't mean to..." Said by the raven-haired boy, he nearly cries.

"It's okay. Please don't cry, née-san's not hurt. What is your name little boy?" I tapped the boy's head and gave him a warm smile.

" I'm Sachi Uchiha" wait Uchiha.. is this means that this boy is their son?

I saw a pink-haired lady running and a raven-haired man carrying a raven-haired girl trailing behind her, going on my direction. I figured who they are..

"Miss, I'm very sorry for what my son has done..." She then examined my arm and her hand starting to emit green chakra. The raven-haired man stood behind the lady with an apologetic look. I didn't expect this .. I thought that they will easily recognized me.. ah yeah right, Lee told me back then that I'm not recognizable when my hair was down..So maybe that was the reason.

"It's alright , ninjas were used to any minor an major injuries"

" So you're a ninja?" The lady looked so shocked. Maybe she can't believe that I'm a ninja. They really didn't even remember me.

"yup"

" Maybe you're a ninja from another village, right?"

" Nope, I'm a leaf ninja." The man's brows twitched and the lady looked confused. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Ah! I see you, didn't even recognized me!"

"What do you mean? You looks familiar but I'm sure that I haven't see you here." Sakura explained before wrapping my wound on a clean bandage. Sasuke seems bothered by figuring who am I.

"_What a bunch of idiots"_ I laughed on my thoughts.

" Just tell us who you are, I hate this guessing games." Sakura said while staring at me.

" okay!.. geez.. You didn't recognize me… I'm Tenten… I'm so hurt , it was only 5 years since I left… I'm totally hur-" before I could finished what I'm going to say , Sakura hugged me with his monstrous grip.

" Sakura, pl-please .. You're c-crushing my ribs..." I almost choked and then she release me. I gasped for air before catching my breath.

" Sorry..Tenten… You're back..I'm so happy.!"

"Hn." Oh wait I understand that "hn" , he said welcome back. I guess I understand prodigies.

"When did you came back?"

" I just got back this morning."

" so you finished that dobe's mission?" Sasuke asked.

" Not really. I just came back for 6 months vacation.. Hachidaime-sama(3) offerd me the teaching job at the academy before I go again for the next mission."

"Okaa-sama, who is she?" the boy asked Sakura.

" She's you're aunty Tenten. I told you about her, aren't I ?" the boy nodded and Sakura kissed him on the cheeks.

" So you two are reviving the Uchiaha clan.." I teased them and smirked at Sasuke. The couple both bluched in the deep crimson

" That's not it .." Sakura defensively said while rubbing her belly.

" I'm just joking.. oh wait are you pregnant?" I suddenly noticed that she kept rubbing her belly all the time.

" umm.. yes..öur third."

" I'm so happy for you..so how many months?"

"4 and half to be exact.." Sasuke said.

" just want to tell you.. don't be in such a hurry.. Take time.." I can saw Sakuras uneasiness, I shrugged it an looked at the Uchiha

" Tenten.. by the way enough talking about us ..How are you..?" Sakura's faced become serious as well as Sasuke's.

" Me? Oh I'm fine.. I already move on..past is past.." I gave them a fake smile . I know that they can tell that I'm just faking it..

" ah .. I see.. then do you have a boyfriend?" I can feel the sudden change of the atmosphere.

" I don't have any.."

" then Hyuuga will be happy." I heard Sasuke muttered before Sakura elbow her.. I decided that I stay too long chatting with them. I have more important things to report to Uzumaki-sama.

" Well.. I must be going.. I need to go to the Hokage mansion first.." I bowed at them.

" Okay.. but you can go to our house to visit us.." Sakura and Sasuke smiled. Sachi waved at me..

" Ja ne(4).." I left the park and continue walking. There are sure lots of things that changed since I left. This is a new Konoha for me.

I was back from my deep thought when something bumped on me. I fall on the ground along with my large scroll. I felt that the whole world was thrown upon me.. It's sure heavy.

" Miss.. Gomenasai.." He removed himself on top of me, before I could speak, I noticed the fang like marked on his face. The Inizuka man was now much handsome, more taller but he looks the same five years ago.

" Arf arf" That was familiar.. the bark .. it's Akamaru. He licked my face before I can get up.. Phew this dog sure a giant.

" Akamaru!" Kiba helped me to escape fom Akamaru.

" I'm sorry.. my dog ..he's kinda fond of you.."

" It's okay..no harm done.."

" Based from you're smell, I CAN tell you that you're Tenten." Wow that was quick.. He noticed me. He's good unlike the Uchiha couple.

" You're right" I giggled

"arff..arff"

" are you staying for good?" he asked blushingly.

" nope.. some important matters.."

"ahh.. Umm.. I was wondering since you're back.., can we go out for a date..?" So that is why he's blushing.

" Eh? But I don't date PLAYBOYS!" I gave emphasize to the word playboy. Oh how I love to tease people. Kiba was always the no. 1 playboy in Konoha 5 years ago.

" Tenten?.. Umm okay if you don't want a date..Then let's call it a get together or something like that..but not a date, okay?.." He pouted and then laughed.

" ah...i'm in a hurry today.. let's meet again next time.. ja ne." I waved before I ran, because I'm sure late. After some minute, at last I reached the Hokage Tower..

Inside the Hokage office..

"Good day Hokage-sama.." I bowed. " I'm sorry , I'm late.." Naruto being the Hokage gained more respect from the whole Konoha and he became more serious and less loudmouth idiot.

" It's okay.." I handed him scrolls from my secret pocket.

" Thank you for your hard work.. this is all important to the fire nation .. well done Tenten-san."

"You're welcome, sir."

" Ah ..before I forgot about the teaching job in the acaemy.. you will be substituting Sakura-chan. I can see you already met them.."

"hai.. I already knows about that.."

" Tenten,are you sure that after the job ,you will leave again for another long year mission? Aren't you had enough?" He expression became worried.

* * *

Normal POV

Some other place in Konoha

" Yosh! My youthful rival, we should hurry to where our youthful blossom, Tenten is." Lee shout outside the Hyuuga manor.

" Why are you so noisy about? I already cancelled today's meeting.." Neji grumpily said

" you're so full of youth inside you.. Sadly Gai-sensei was not here.."

" Hn." Neji ignored his rumblings as he pass the gate and left Lee..

" Matte, Neji-kun.."

" Yes, sir.. please understand me.." I begged him like there's no tomorrow.. I'm sure he will understand me.

" Okay.. that's great also because we're lacked of ninja that can go for long year mission, but if you change your mind.. don't be shy to inform me. Besides we are friends after all." He said and then grin with his infamous Naruto Uzumaki looks. He didn't totally change..

" Thank you , sir.." I smiled at him cheekily.

" You can now leave and have a goodnight sleep for the day…" Goodnight sleep? In the morning?

He is sure as dumb as ever..

* * *

Normal POV

Back to Lee and Neji

They soon reached the Hokage's tower, Lee and unusual for Neji rushed to the office. Lee knocked impatiently on the door and after knocking for several times, he barge the door causing it to crumble and cracke into pieces.

"Oh ramen.." Naruto shouted as he startled by the loud bang.

" Hokage-sama.." Lee shook the poor Hokage violently.

"nn-nan-nni?"

"Hn." Neji slightly bow in respect.

" Where is Tenten-chan..?" Lee then released Naruto when Neji stopped him.

" Lee, Neji-nii-san… OH.. She already left a few minu- What the hell did you do to my door?" The two ignore him and swiftly vanished from his sight.

* * *

** in Japanese**

** sis " "**

**3. 7****th**** " "**

**4. See you " "**

**Please review if you like.. because I love review . This is my 4****th**** story. At last after a long hours of thinking and typing , I'm done with Chapter 1.. I hope I can make this into a long story.. Sorry if I can't update sooner. Thanks for reading.!**


End file.
